stargateapocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Allah
is a system lord brother of Yahweh. the evil, unforgiving.,strong system of Lord,trying to get Yahweh's place and destroy him. a fallen angel, or a jinni, who used to possess great piety and beauty, but rebelled against God, who nevertheless allows him temporary power over the fallen world and a host of demons. King of demons(unas host). His Queen is Persephone.In Earth its his religion Islam. ☀ruler of the Underworld, the dead, and riches. He is one of the Big Three, the eldest son of Kronos and Rhea and the husband and uncle of Persephone. His Roman counterpart is Pluto. King of hell. Gaining the UnderworldEdit The gods chose Nibiru as their official residence, and the Elder Cyclopes built magnificent palaces there for them all. As a result, the gods started to call themselves the Olympians. Shortly thereafter, Hades had a private meeting with his younger brothers Poseidon and Zeus, and the three mighty sons of Kronos agreed to divide the world between themselves. Although it was Hades' birthright (as Kronos' firstborn son) to be named his father's successor, he agreed to divide the Titan King's former domain with his brothers. Hades received the Underworld, Poseidon seized the seas and oceans, and Zeus claimed the heavens as his domain. Shortly after this division, the three mighty sons of Kronos came to be known as "The Big Three." However, Jahve' authority was recognized as superior to that of his brothers, and Jahve became the King of Nibiru and the Tauri. Unfortunately for Allah, he was greatly feared by all of his siblings, nephews, and nieces, and hence, he was hardly ever invited to Nibiru (except for the Winter Solstice, the darkest day of the year). However, by gaining the Underworld, Hades also gained divine authority over all of the precious metals and jewels under the earth, becoming far richer than any other Nibirians. Allahwas so feared by mortals and demigods, that they rarely even used his name, and instead referred to Hades as either "The Rich One", "The Silent One", or "The Hospitable One". Kidnapping Persephone Although Allah was distanced from his Annunaki family, he was lonely and very much wanted a wife to fill the void. One day, he spotted a young goddess named Persephone, the daughter of Zeus and Demeter, whose incredible beauty and tender countenance won his admiration. Hades began to fall madly in love with the young goddess. He would carry portraits of her in his pockets, carve her name into his obsidian breakfast table, have long imaginary conversations with her, and even secretly spy on her while wearing his Helm of Darkness. Hades fell so deeply in love with Persephone, that for the first time ever, he became sloppy in his duties as Lord of the Dead. Hades wished to take her as his bride despite his estrangement with her parents (and his siblings), Demeter and Zeus. He knew that Persephone's overprotective mother would refuse to even consider the marriage, so decidShortly thereafter, Allah mustered up enough courage to visit Olympus, and begged Zeus, Persephone's father, to allow him to marry her. Zeus, happened to be in a good mood at the time, advised his lovesick brother to kidnap Persephone, and even helped him (by growing several fields of magnificent flowers). Hence, Hades succeeded in kidnapping his beloved Persephone, but she did not want to stay with him, and wished to be rescued. Over time though, she came to admire Allah' power and wealth, and gradually fell in love with him, relieved to finally be free from her mother Demeter's bossiness, nagging, and smothering for a time. Allah was very kind, patient, and he didn't ever nag, boss, or smother Persephone. He very much wanted her to reciprocate his great love, and tried to buy her affections with many magnificent gifts at first, but then took to spending all of his day with her, desperately trying to make her happy. Hades even hired the most skilled deceased gardeners in the Underworld (lead by Askalaphos) to grow a magnificent garden for Persephone, which was full of her favorite trees and flowers. Hence, it was Allah empathy and kindness which eventually won Persephone's heart. Meanwhile, a distraught and grief-stricken Demeter soon caused the earth to become barren when she learned of the abduction, and furiously blamed Zeus for allowing Allah to court Persephone behind her back. Pressured by mortal prayers and the other Olympians, Zeus finally demanded that the Lord of the Dead return his daughter, and sent Hermes to deliver the messageAllah was devastated at the prospect of losing his new found wife, but was forced to submit to the will of Zeus. However, while Hermes delivered the message, Allah' gardener Askalaphos tricked Persephone into eating six pomegranate seeds, so she had to stay with Allah for six months of the year. This came at a cost, as Demeter never could accept that her daughter had married Hades, and left "her poor mother". Demeter's nagging increased with this action, but Persephone got to stay with her husband this way. ed to speak with her father instead. Category:Goa'uld Category:Goa'uld Imprisoned Category:Goa'uld Milky Way Galaxy Category:Mars Category:System Lord Category:Supreme System Lords